Abuse
by Junesse
Summary: Booth introduces Bones to Jared. What will happen when she falls for Jared? What if she realizes that she doesn't really want him? What if she realized to late? Can Booth help her? Rating WILL change. Don't own Bones!
1. First meeting

Okay, I'm trying something different!

There will be a lot of switches in the point of view, but to keep it simple there will only be 3 point of views.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Jared's point of view:_

_Damn!_

_No wonder Seel can't shut up about her._

_She is a fine piece of meat._

Jared stared at her.

"Nice to finally meet you Dr. Brennan."

_It can't hurt to butter her up._

He extended his hand and she accepted.

He held her hand just a little bit longer than necessary.

He smiled at her and saw her eyes sparkle.

* * *

_Brennans point of view:_

_He has the same charm smile as Seeley does._

_Wow, Tempe! Seeley? You mean Agent Booth._

She smiled back at him, feeling confused.

"Nice to meet you too."

She walked further into his apartment.

She observed it as she walked to the couch.

_It's similar to Booths apartment, but it misses Seeley's touch._

She inwardly scolded herself.

_Tempe!!! Stop it. You know you can never start something with him._

_He draw that line, remember? _

_He draw it and I will respect it._

She involuntarily scooted closer to Jared when Booth sat down next to her, knees and thighs touching.

She never noticed the competitive looks between the brothers.

* * *

_Booths point of view:_

_Why did she pull back?_

He looked up at them and saw Jared smiling at him.

Booth knew that smile.

It was his I-got-something-that-you-wanted-and-I'm-keeping-it-because-you-want-it-smile on his face.

_This was a mistake. I should've never let her come with me to see him._

But she had insisted and he hadn't been able to refuse her.

Just like he couldn't refuse her anything.

* * *

Okay, people, stay with me here!!!

Just getting started!!!


	2. Picking her up

Okay, I'm trying something different!

There will be a lot of switches in the point of view, but to keep it simple there will only be 3 point of views.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Booths point of view:_

_Okay, Seeley, relax._

_You just have to think of a way to get her out of here._

_Away from him._

_Think, Seeley, think!_

The sight made his blood boil.

Jared had put his hands on her hand, which was resting on his thigh.

_Back off, bro !_

_This is none of your businesses!_

"Jared, we just stopped by to tell you that Parker can't go to the park with you on Saturday, he has to go to a birthday party to go to."

He got up and reached his hand out to her.

"Ready to go, Bones?"

_Please, Bones, just take my hand!_

He was relieved when she did.

But his eyes flashed with anger, when Jared didn't let go of her hand.

He sighed audibly when she sat back down.

* * *

_Brennans point of view:_

Completely missing the anger in Booths eyes and the smug look on Jareds face, she said:

"Booth, why are you sighing?"

She rolled his eyes when he sighed again and turned her attention back to Jared.

"Jared, Booth does have a point, we have work to do. I have to go."

She got up once again and saw Booth walking towards the door.

"How about I come pick you up, when you are ready? I mean, Booth has Parker today, so he probably wants to get home as soon as possible?

Before she even had the chance to answer, Booth stormed out of Jareds apartment.

"I'm sorry, Jared, I have to go."

* * *

_Jareds point of view:_

_You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over Seel!_

* * *

_Booths point of view:_

Booths shoulder made hard contact with the door when he stormed out, but he barely notices.

_Damn you, Jared!_

_You do this everytime._

_You even hit on Rebecca!_

_And Bones!_

_She is completely oblivious to the entire thing!_

_God, I hope she turned him down._

He opened the door of his SUV and got into the drivers seat.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Barely a minute later, he heard the door open and felt a cool breeze of air washing over him.

Before he opened his eyes he already heard her voice.

"What the hell was that about Booth?"

_Maybe she's not as oblivious as I thought._

* * *

_Brennans point of view:_

"Come on, Booth! At least answer me!"

"Why did you run out like that?"

"He only asked if he could pick me up!"

She felt the anger rise when Booth finally answered her:

"So, is he going to pick you up!"

"Hell no, Booth!"

She was surprised at how angry she really sounded.

"Don't you dare go alpha-male on me!"

"Besides, I didn't answer him. There was a certain pig headed FBI Agent that ran out on me."

Her spat out the last sentence.

She looked into his eyes and said with a calm, rational, logical, detached voice:

"You draw that line, Booth."

"There is no reason to be upset about the fact, that I won't cross it!"

She turned and stared out the window until he pulled up, outside the Jeffersonian.

Whitout saying another word, she got out of the car.

* * *

Booths point of view:

Booth saw her get out and walk away from him.

He sighed.

_How am I going to make her realize Jared is just out to hurt me and that he won't think twice about hurting her to accomplish that._

_Without her kicking my ass for being an alpha-male?_

He slowly shook his head, got out of the car and followed her into the Jeffersonian.

"I don't know how I'm going to do that, but damn it, I'm going to try!"

* * *

Okay, people, stay with me here!!!

Just getting started!!!

Is the whole switch point of views thing working?

Let me know!


	3. It's Seeley, isn't it?

Booths pov:

Booth sighed again as he got out of his car. He was finally home.

_I can finally relax. Although I don't know how I'm going to be able to do that._

"Maybe a beer would help." He muttered under his breath as he opened the door to his apartment.

Deciding that a beer actually would help. He made his way to the kitchen.

_I can't believe how oblivious Bones is!!! It was pretty obvious that Jared was coming on to her._

_And that smug look on his face. As if he was trying to tell me that it was his turn. That it was to late for me. That I waited to long._

He took another swig off beer.

_He wouldn't even know how to handle her. _

He took another swig off beer.

_Jared is completely wrong for him. He always wants to do things his way, he would try to make her listen._

He emptied the beer bottle and grab another one.

_She'd probably kick his ass._

That brought a smile back to his weary face.

* * *

About 6 beers and half a whisky bottle later, Booth finally felt ready.

_I have to tell her. _

_I can't wait any longer. _

_I have to tell her I love her._

He made his way to the door off his apartment and stepped into the hallway.

_I have to tell her I love her._

He stumbled towards the stairway.

_I have to tell her I love her._

He started to make his way down when he suddenly stopped.

"Damnit! I forgot my keys." He slurred his words. He turned around, but he turned to fast.

He had no balance left, the alcohol had replaced it.

Seeley let out a short surprised yell before he tumbled down the stairs.

_I have to tell her I love her. _

Those were the last words that ran through his mind before darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Brennans pov:

_No wonder Booth didn't want Jared to pick me up from work. He is very annoying. He had to have control over everything. The topic off the conversation, he even tried to control what my input should be in said conversation._

She was in no mood to talk to him again and had decided to try to avoid Booths brother from now on. So she felt very frustrated when the doorbell rang and saw him standing in front of her apartment. At 1 AM, nonetheless.

_Well I'm not letting him in. He can just forget it._

_But... _

_Something is wrong. _She chuckled softly. _If Booth was he here he would tell me that it's my gut and that I'd better listen to it._

She realized something.

"I have to hear him out. It may be important, after all why else would he be here at this hour of the night?"

_She heard Booths voice in her head:_

_No may be about it, Tempe._

That send chills down her spine.

She quickly opened the door and said:

"It's Seeley, isn't it?"

* * *

Jareds pov:

_How the hell does she know that this is about him?_

* * *

Okay, please let me know what you think!!!


	4. Auto pilot

Jareds pov:

He gently grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her further into her apartment while he walked in.

"He is in the hospital. I'm on my way there. I just thought you might come with me."

She nodded.

_Man she isn't even worried about him! The way she is just running around collecting her things. It's as if she's on auto pilot or something. Like she has done it before._

* * *

But Jared didn't realize that he was right.

* * *

Brennans pov:

_Oh my god!!! _

_It** IS** Booth._

"... you might come with me."

She just barely catched those last words, but they were enough for her logical side to take over.

She started walking around her apartment.

She stopped by her purse. She started to quickly scan the content:

_Keys?_

_Check._

_Wallet?_

_Check._

She was about to close the purse when she saw brainy smurf and Jasper the pig.

_Memorabilia of Booth?_

_Check._

_Booth..._

That thought brought tears to her eyes.

"Come on, let's go."

She turned around and grabbed her scarf and coat which were lying right next to her purse.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was silent. Each of them was deep in thoughts.

* * *

Jareds pov:

_This is so typical for Seeley!!!_

_He is a great guy, but it should simply be forbidden that he'd drink!_

_You never know what the hell he is going to do when he has alcohol in his body!_

_What the hell was he doing on the stairs anyway???_

_Damnit, Seel! _

_This is not funny!_

* * *

Brennans pov:

She was trying desperately to stay calm and to keep it together.

She looked calm, but inside of her was a storm that was ruining every last one of the walls around her heart.

_Please, Booth, you have to be okay._

_You just have to._

_I can't take it if you die again._

_I should've told him how I really felt about him._

_Than maybe none of this would've ever happened!_

_What did happen anyway? Jared never told me._

_Oh, that must mean it is bad!_

_What if..._

_Temperance Brennan!!! Stop jumping to conclusions!!! Wait for the facts!_

She closed her eyes and started to focus on her breathing.

But the storm inside of her simply wouldn't listen to logic.

* * *

Okay, please let me know what you think!!!

* * *


	5. Which Booth? Seeley or Jared?

* * *

Jareds pov:

_I have got to make her stop pacing!!! She is driving me crazy!!!_

"Temperance, why don't you come sit next to me? You look very tired."

She was looking at him, almost as if she was studying him.

_Please god, make it work!!! I'm losing my patience!_

He was surprised when she did sit next down to him.

* * *

Brennans pov:

She had finally found something that was helping her to calm down the storm inside of her. She was pacing.

_Too bad though, that all this pacing is making me dizzy._

_Maybe I should sit down. This won't help Booth. If he were here, he would probably insist that I sit down._

All of a sudden she heard him, at least she thought she did. It was actually Jared who had asked her to sit down.

_That is exactly what Booth would've said._

She felt a bit calmer thinking about how Booth was always fussing about her.

She looked at Booths brother and noticed just how much both brothers looked alike.

She hurried her way over to him.

_Anything to be close to Booth._

* * *

After an agonizing wait of a little over an hour, which Brennan had spent thinking, fearing and scolding herself for all the emotions running through her body, the doctor finally appeared. They both got up and walked over.

"Are you related to S. Booth?"

They both nodded.

"Mr. Booth has a neck injury and a very serious concussion. We have stabilized and immobilized him, but for now we have to wait. Until the alcohol is out of his system, we can't give him any pain medication. Therefore, he will not have any visitors tonight."

The doctor stopped to let the news sink in.

"His condition is still very disturbing, but we will only know more in a few hours, when the alcohol levels are down."

The doctor turned around and walked away.

* * *

Jareds pov:

_Looks like once again, everything worked out just fine for our hero!!!_

Jared was upset. Off course he was happy that Seel would be okay, but that was the story of his life.

Seel always got what he wanted, and he had to tie the ends together to make it.

He looked at Temperance. She looked so beautiful.

_God, I would love to take her into my arms and kiss her right now. Maybe I should ask her to come home with me._

_After all, she does look shaken and she must be exhausted._

He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him.

He saw the tears forming silently in her eyes and pulled her close, hugging her thightly.

* * *

_He feels just like Booth does._

She just stood there in his arms. Not moving, barely breathing, but she was thinking at top speed.

_A neck injury. That could still be fatal. And what was all that talk about his alcohol levels being too high? Booth wouldn't simply get drunk for no good reason._

She looked up at him and was about to demand some answers, but he beat her to it.

"Let me take you home, Temperance, you heard the doctor. There is nothing we can do here, but wait. Besides, we could sure use the rest."

She just nodded and let him escort her outside.

Almost everything Jared did reminded her of Booth.

The way he placed his hand on the small off her back, the way he opened the passenger door and just assumed that he would be driving (Off course he would, it was his car, but still, it was exactly what Booth would have done.)

So when he walked her to her apartment, the words literally just flew out.

"Will you stay with me tonight? I need you Booth."

She looked at him.

Her eyes wide, filled with a strange mix of fear and desire.

* * *

Jareds pov:

_I told you so Seel!!! The war isn't over. Far from it..._

"Sure, I'll stay."

He hugged her and followed her into her apartment.

* * *

She really did need Booth. She needed someone to comfort her, the only way she wanted to be comforted.

The way HE comforted her, by gentle touches, tight hugs and soothin words.

But which Booth did she need?

Seeley or Jared?

And which was she going to get?

* * *

Okay, please let me know what you think!!!

* * *


	6. A morning filled with flashbacks

AN:

A few things you might like to know.

The separate pov thing has been replaced by something different.

Seeley has been in a coma for over 2 months and Jared and Brennan well...

If you want to find out what Jared and Brennan did, you'll have to read...

* * *

Brennan didn't want to open her eyes. Sure her nightmares were really vivid and scary but reality was even worse.

_Oh, Booth! I miss you. If only you would wake up..._

She stopped herself. This train of thought wasn't going to help her at all. The last weeks had thought her that.

She froze when she felt the movement besides her, on the other side of the bed.

_NO! Please... not yet._

She desperately wanted him to sleep a little while longer. Her mind drifted back to the night she made the biggest mistake of her life.

The night she slept with Jared Booth.

**Flashback**

**They both had fallen asleep after having sex. Brennan had been first to wake up. **

**S****omeone was spooning her. An arm lay across her waist.**

**She felt trapped.**

**She turned around to see who was holding on to her so thightly. She gasped when she saw Jareds face.**

**Her thoughts immediately moved to Booth, the other one.**

**The one who was lying in a come in a hospital.**

**The one who could be paralyzed for life.**

**And where was she?**

**In his BROTHERS bed.**

**NAKED.**

**_Oh my god! (Well not hers, Seeley's) What have I done?_**

**Tears of regret and guilt filled her eyes. She got up and started walking around the room to gather her clothes.**

**End Flashback.**

The notion that Jared was moving again distracted her from her thoughts. When he stopped moving she sighed quietly and allowed her thoughts to wander.

After that night that she really hadn't wanted, she hadn't planned on going back to him, but she had.

She didn't understand why, but she needed to be close to Booth.

A Booth.

And that had worked, for about a week.

She shivered when she thought about the incident.

It had happened a week after Booth had been brought to the hospital.

_How couldn't I have seen it coming?_

_Because you were hurting sweetie._ A voice that sounded a lot like Angela answered that question for her.

_It doesn't matter. I should've been stronger. I should've fought him harder._

A tear streaked down her cheek when her memories of that horrible night assaulted her again.

**Flashback**

**Just like the days before, Brennan had spend her entire day at the hospital, holding Booths hand. After she'd gotten home, Jared had snuck up on her from behind. He had wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her skin in between the waistbelt of her jeans and the bottom of her shirt.**

**She wiggled to get out of his grasp and in no time she had managed to free herself from his grasp.**

**"Jeez!!! Sorry for being nice, Temperance!" Jared yelled out in frustration.**

**"Well DON'T!!!" She'd bitten back, before she went to the kitchen.**

**But Temperance was tired and didn't see the fury blazing in his eyes.**

**Jared followed her into the kitchen and said:**

**"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? It's just..." He sighed.**

**"It has been a really long day and all I want is a hug. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a hug, Tempe. Please?"**

**She hesitated but turned around. He opened his arms and she stepped into them. At first she was tense, expecting him to try something. But after a few minutes she relaxed. He hadn't tried anything so far, and besides, he was Booths brother. Surely he wouldn't....  
****_OOOOOOOOH!_**

**She shoved him of off her when his hands slid lower and rested over her ass. She went to pass him, but as she did, he grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back in front of him.**

**But the force of the pull and the lack of nutrition and sleep send her flying to the floor. A loud thud was heard as her skull came into contact with the floor.**

**"Oh my god! Temperance, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"**

**His voice seemed distant, she barely understood him. The ringing in her ears were drowning out all other signs. Before she realized it everything went black.**

**End Flashback**

A soft grumbling sound from beside her startled her. She tried to get up but, just like every night she was stopped by the rope tied around her wrist.

It filled her eyes with tears and her heart with a longing for Booth. But she knew he wouldn't come. Just like he hadn't on that horrible night of the incident.

**Flashback continues.**

**A pulling sensation in her wrist woke her up. After blinking a few times she reached the conclusion that she was in the bedroom, lying on the bed.**

**"Jared, what are you...."**

**"Shh. Try not to talk. You hit your head pretty hard, Temperance."**

**Jared answered while he kept fidgeting with something. And that something had something to do with her wrist. She tried to look up at what he was doing, but the sudden movement send a shooting pain through her skull. She closed her eyes, counted to ten an opened them again.**

**Suddenly she realized something. She couldn't move her arm anymore. He had tied her to the bed.**

**"Jared, what are you going to do?"**

**He grabbed her other hand when she tried to untie her arm.**

**"Stop squirming, Tempe. You're going to hurt yourself."**

**But that didn't stop her. She started to move frantically in an effort to get out of his grasp so she could untie the rope and get the hell out of there.**

**"Why are you doing this?" She yelled.**

**Jared straddled her and yelled back:**

**"Because you were going to leave me, Temperance! You hit your head. You need to rest. You can't go all across town in the middle of the night when you might have a concussion!!!"**

**He sighed and continued with a softer voice:**

**"Look, I'm sorry I tied you down okay?"**

**He released her other arm but he remained in his position, straddling her legs.**

**"Do you promise to stay the night? Just to be safe?"**

**Realizing that she didn't have much of a choice , she nodded.**

**"Yes, I promise."**

**He smiled slightly and untied her other wrist. "Good girl." He said as he softly kissed her on the lips.**

**The kiss however threw all her precautions and promises out the window. She striked at him with both hands and was able to bring him out of balance. When he dropped to the floor, she got out of bed and started to make a run for it. **

**She didn't get very far. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into his arms. Which only added to the pounding headache.**

**"YOU PROMISED!" He yelled.**

**"Now if Seel would've thaught you anything it's that you don't break promises. It's rude, BONES."**

**That did it.**

**The fact that he had called her Bones and had mentioned the man who had given her that nickname froze her to the floor.**

**She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she couldn't move and what was even worse was the fact that she couldn't fight. **

**He picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He dropped her on it. This time he immediately tied down both of her wrists. The ropes cut into her flesh. But she didn't feel it.**

**The only thing she felt was the collision of her head and her heart.**

**Her heart was begging for Seeley to come get her and her head was yelling that it was impossible. Seeley couldn't come... Her body softly whispered to her that it was already to late when he took her.****AN**

* * *

**I have three more chapters already written out.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Will update as soon as there are 15 reviews!**


	7. A painful hospital visit part one

"Good morning, Bones."

Jared said as he turned and gazed at her tear streaked face.

He started to wipe her tears away and although he was very gentle about it, it struck her to her very core.

It reminded her of Seeley.

The man she had betrayed, sold out... abandoned.

Ever since THE INCIDENT Jared had made it very clear that he was the one who made the decisions and he had decided that she should move in with him. A week after THE INCIDENT she had moved. And the strange thing was that she still didn't understand why she had done it.

But she had agreed to it.

Just as she'd agreed to visit Seeley for only one hour each day.

Fresh tears came to her eyes when she thought about him.

_Oh, Seeley, if you would just wake up..._

The sound of the phone ringing brought her out of her reverie.

Jared however made no attempt to answer it, instead he let it go to voicemail.

"Jared Booth and Temperance Brennan aren't home right now. Leave a message and your number and we'll call you back."

BEEP

Hello, this is dr. Michaelson. I called to inform you that Mr. Booth has awakened from his coma. We've already run some preliminary tests and we can conclude whit certainty that he is not paralyzed. He is asking for you, Dr. Brennan. I hope you can come by soon. Goodbye.

BEEP

The room went eerily still when Jared untied her wrists. They were raw and red as a result of the daily (well nightly) treatment of being tied up.

She turned to him and spoke softly with tears in her eyes.

"Jared," She pleaded. "I have to go see him."

Jared looked at her and laughed.

"You know Tempe, if I didn't know you as well as I do, I would think you're happy he woke up."

She didn't say anything, disgusted by the man, she was forced to call her boyfriend.

When she found her voice back, she looked away from his eyes and said.

"Aren't we going to go see him ?"

"Of course we will, Tempe, I'm his brother ... I'm not that insensitive, now, am I ?"

She turned her face away, and closed her eyes. Lying wouldn't lead her anywhere ... she learned that by now. She hoped he would let his question go by unanswered ... a luxury she wasn't granted. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"Am I ?"

She stared into the eyes that had the same color as Booths.

That is the only resemblance. His eyes are cold and hard, as opposed to Seeley's eyes who are warm and…

He shook her.

"Well, AM I?"

She quickly answered.

"No ... you're not !"

He smiled and kissed her. He then let go of her face and jumped off of the bed.

"We should get ready, we have a long day ahead of us.

* * *

She'd dreaded this moment.

The moment she would have to walk in to his hospital room and pretend to be in love with his brother.

But she had no choice.

The last fight she remembered having had been the one in Booths car months ago, when he had driven her to the Jeffersonian after visiting Jared.

The day this whole nightmare began.

Jared pulled her body closer to his when he pushed open the door.

"Hi, Seel! Glad to see you've decided to join the living."

* * *

Booth was surprised to see them walk in his room.

_Something is wrong, very wrong._

_Why would Jared be here?_

_I specifically asked for Bones._

"Hi, Jared. Hiya Bones."

His tone softened when he adressed her, but the reaction wasn't quite what he had expected.

Jared drew her closer and Brennan stared at her shoes instead of looking at him.

_What the hell is going on???_

"Uhm, Jared could you go get all of us something to drink?"

Jared nudged Brennan and said:

"Go get us something to drink."

Without saying anything she turned and was about to leave the room when Booths voice stopped her.

"Bones, don't."

"Stay."

His voice was soft, caring and she could hear the underlying worry in his voice.

When he adressed Jared he sounded harsh:

"I asked YOU to go get us something to drink, not her."

He said while he pointed at his brother.

"YOU go."

She turned around and quickly mumbled:

"It's okay, Booth. It's no big deal, really, I'll just go..."

She was interrupted once again by Booth.

"No, Bones. Jared will go."

He stared at Jared until he left the room.

Brennan sighed.

She was really glad that he had stood his ground for her, but she already knew that there was going to be hell to pay when they got home.

The thought of it brought tears to her eyes.

She wondered how many times she could go through another one of his "lessons".

* * *

Booths voice brought her back to reality.

"Bones, are you okay?"

But she didn't respond. She didn't look at him and she didn't move.

_What is going on? _

_What is wrong with her?_

He spoke up again, his voice was soft and laced with concern for his partner:

"Bones look at me, please?"

She slowly looked up at him.

He was surprised to see the tears running down her cheeks.

When he made eye contact she quickly looked at something else.

_I can't let him get to me. Any minute Jared will be back and I can't make things any worse than they already are._

So she refused to meet his gaze and stared out the window.

Booth was confused.

He padded on the bed and said softly:

"Bones, come here."

When she kept ignoring him, he padded on the bed again and whispered her name:

"Temperance."

She slowly walked over and sat down on the bed, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Booth's worry and concern only expanded. It was audibly in his voice when he spoke up again:

" Just tell me what's wrong ..."

She slowly shook her head.

"Why not, Bones?"

He reached out for her, but she pulled back.

She whispered:

"Because I can't."

Booth opened his arms for her and with a sigh of relief she fell into them.

Booth began to rub soothing circles on her back.

After a few seconds she softly whispered:

"Jared, he... we..."

_That's it Bones, just say it._

But when he heard Jareds voice he realised that that ship had sailed.

Whoah, there bro! You wouldn't be putting moves on my girl now would you?

* * *

A/N:

Booth finally woke up people!!!

Will he be able to help her?

Will she let him try?

* * *


	8. A painful hospital visit part two

"Whoah, there bro! You wouldn't be putting moves on my girl, now would you?"

* * *

Upon hearing those words they both let go of each other.

Brennan quickly got up and walked over to Jared.

"Bones, what is he talking about?"

Booths voice was strained, the words "MY girl" still rolling around in his head.

But since she wouldn't meet his gaze, Jared answered him in her place.

"We've moved in together, Bro. About a week after you're "accident"."

"She's been really worried about you, you know."

He pulled her closer.

"You know, Bro, you should be glad I was there for her. You know, to hold her when she cried."

Although Jared was talking, Booths eyes were fixed on his partner.

"We comforted each other right?"

Jared spun her to him and kissed her.

Knowing there would already be hell to pay, she didn't move or fought back.

She just stood there.

* * *

Booth was shocked.

_I can't believe this!_

_She actually chose him over me!_

_But then again, maybe she didn't know that..._

_No, I can't believe that she doesn't realize that I have feelings for her._

He couldn't accept that she had no feelings for him.

But he had no choice.

Seeing is believing and what he saw made him believe.

Her very long (French) kiss was all the proof he needed and all of the sudden he felt an unknown rage growing in his chest. In his heart.

* * *

When they finally let go of each other Booth noticed that Brennan didn't make eye contact.

A small voice in the back of his head told him that something was wrong.

But just like Brennan allowed her head to rule her heart, Booth allowed his heart to rule his head and quickly silenced the little voice.

"Get the hell out of here!" Booth hissed through his teeth.

Bones looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Booth, please, I..."

"No. GET. OUT!"

He shouted the last word.

She dropped her gaze to the floor and allowed Jared to drag her away from him.

Away from the man she so desperately needed to save her.

* * *

Don't worry, Seeley will soon realize just WHAT he did and he will try to fix it, but will he be in time?

Well, we'll find out in the next chapter!!!

Review people!!!!


	9. Numbness and worriess

Brennan was numb when she walked to the car.

Yes, she HAD expected Booth to have a hard time expecting the fact that his brother was her "boyfriend".

But she couldn't figure out why he had sent her away.

Why he had dismissed her.

Why he had turned his back on her.

Why he had abandoned her.

"See, I told you Tempe. Nobody wants you. Not even my brother."

"You should be happy you have me." Jared grinned smugly.

* * *

They arrived at their house.

Brennan had tears in her eyes when she got out of the car.

Jareds words were rolling around inside of her.

_Nobody wants you._

_Not even my brother._

But what hurt the most, was the realization that he was right.

_My parents left me._

_They had a good reason, but it had still felt as if I wasn't good enough at the time._

_My brother left me._

_None of my foster parents really wanted me._

_Sully left me._

_And now, now Booth has left me too._

_Jared is right._

_Everybody leaves me, because nobody wants me_.

That sentence kept repeating in her head as she choked back her tears.

_Nobody wants me._

* * *

Booth had been beating himself up ever since she left.

"No."

He corrected himself.

"Ever since THEY left."

He hated to admit it, but he was jealous.

But there was more to it than that.

_She wasn't herself._

_What the hell happened to her?_

_I mean, she even looked better when I pulled her out of the ground when she was buried alive._

_She even looked better when Kenton was about to kill her._

_What could have happened to make her seem so..._

_So..._

_Vulnerable and... _

_And broken..._

_Well, you should've asked instead of sending her away, jerk._

_You **knew** something was wrong and you **still** send her away anyway._

"Oh, god!" he muttered.

_How could I've messed things up so badly?_

The guilt was nearly crushing him.

Coming to the painful realisation that he couldn't do anything about that tonight he made a promise to her.

"Bones, as soon as I'm out of here, I'm going to find out what happened to you."

Unfortunately he didn't realise that he was already to late.

* * *

The thought that Booth had willingly sent her away glued her to the spot were she was standing.

Her chest ached and breathing wasn't just difficult, it was almost impossible.

She just stood there, oblivious to her surroundings.

Oblivious to Jared who was getting angrier as each moment passed.

Oblivious to the fact that he was approaching her.

"What the hell!!! Temperance ... do you understand what I'm asking you ?"

She actually didn't, still lost in her thoughts.

"Damn it, are you deaf ?"

She still didn't hear him.

It wasn't until she felt something breaking her nose with a sickening crack that she realized that Jared was standing besides her.

The sound of hearing her own nose breaking finally shook her out of it.

She turned to him,while she was trying to stop the bleeding and to ignore the pain and said:

"No, leave me alone."

Her voice came out weaker than she intended it to.

This only spiked his anger.

He grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled her closer to him, so their faces were only inches apart.

"DON'T defy me, Bones."

Any other time the nickname would've stripped her of her strength.

Not this time.

This time it gave her a determination she hadn't felt in months.

She brought her arms up in between them and in one soft motion she lifted them over his arms and broke free.

She turned around and ran to the bedroom.

But she wasn't fast enough.

Just outside the bedroom, she felt two arms circling around her body.

One around her waist, the other around her neck.

"You really think you can run from me? Think again!!!"

Desperate to get out of his grip she dug her nails into the arm surrounding her waist and bit in the other one.

When she felt his vice like grip losen she dropped and swung around, effectively knocking Jared on the ground.

Realizing that she had to get out before he got up again she continued towards the bedroom.

"You know, it's a shame, Tempe. Now he will have to pay the price."

He was only bluffing to hurt her.

He knew that he could take his brother, but Seeley had one mean right hook.

So when she slowly turned around to find himself staring into her tear streaked face, he completely lost it.

_She still loves him._

_I can't believe it._

_Well, I can take care of that._

* * *

Booth felt nervous.

He was leaving the hospital.

At least, he would be if the nurse would hurry up with the discharge papers already.

_I have to go to her._

_I have to talk to her._

_I have to apologize._

_I have to make her understand_

_And more importantly..._

_I have to find out what happened to her._

He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

He hadn't had a good nights sleep.

He had been worrying about her most of the night. The few hours that he had slept had been ruined by different nightmares about her.

Bones being kidnapped.

Bones being beaten.

Bones being raped.

Bones being shot.

He sighed in frustration.

_Where is that nurse?!?!?_

When he was about to just stand up and leave, the nurse finally entered his room, discharge papers in hand.

* * *

Booth raised his sweaty hand for the third time but stopped himself right before he knocked on the door.

He sighed and muttered to himself:

"Come on Seeley! You've faced worse than this. The worst thing that can happen is that she throws you back out, but than at least you'll have tried."

Breathing in deeply he knocked at the door.

He was relieved when he heard movement, but he was shocked when the door opened.

He wasn't staring at Bones, but at Jared.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

_But than it dawned on him._

_Seeley, there a couple. It's normal that Jared is here._

"Is Bones here, Jared?"

When Jared didn't answer, he stepped aside him and entered the apartment.

He was shocked by the state of things.

The vase that used to stand in the foyer was lying on the ground, shattered in a million pieces.

Chairs were lying on the floor and books and Cd's were spread throughout the apartment.

He turned to Jared, grabbed him and hissed angry through his teeth:

"What the hell happened and where is Bones?"

* * *

A/N:

Good question!

The next chapter will have the answer!

Review!!!


	10. Clash of the Booths

Brennan sat on the bathroomfloor, tears silently running over her cheeks. She didn't wipe them away, as there were bruises scattered over her face and she had a split lip. She was cradling her left arm to her chest, her wrist was broken. There were small pieces of glass embedded in her right hand. She'd tried to remove them, but had to stop because the pain in her left wrist was to much to stand. All of a sudden a sound made her eyes shift from the floor to the door in front of her. Someone knocked on the door.

_Could that be...? _

_No, off course not Temperance. _

_He SENT you AWAY. _

_He doesn't want you, he..._

She was interrupted when she heard his voice loud and clear: "What the hell happened and where is Bones?" She sighed in relief.

He was here. For a moment it didn't matter that he had sent her away. The only thing that matters was that he was HERE, for HER.

* * *

Booth kept staring at his brother.

He knew this was not going to be easy. Although he could coax serial killers into confessing the most horrible crimes, he had a slight disadvantage with Jared. He was his brother. He could get him to confess things, but Jared also knew how to make HIM say and do things without thinking them through. So he took a deep breath and repeated his question:

"What the hell happened in here and where is Bones?"

* * *

Brennan closed her eyes trying to collect herself so she could get up. She knew it wouldn't be easy.

After Jared had treatened Seeley last night her last resolve had been broken. She'd been prepared to fight for her freedom, no matter what the cost might have been. Even if that would've meant dying.

But she couldn't let Jared hurt Booth.

Booth had to much to live for.

His son, his work, he made a difference in the world. In Parkers world.

She opened her eyes and moved but immediately stopped as a sharp pain traveled through her body.

Afther the treat, she hadn't fought back again. She had simply taken the beating.

A single tear ran over her cheek when she realized that that decision had now prevented her from getting to Booth. Jared would convince him to leave her appartment. Leave her...

And there was nothing she could do about it...

She couldn't even get up and unlock the door.

_If only Seeley knew how where I was..._

But wait, she could do that. She could let him know. All that she would have to do was to call out for him. He would come for her, wouldn't he?

She was almost certain. But there was that little voice in her mind that said: _He doesn't want you_. And so she remained seated on the bathroomfloor, her arm cradled to her chest, crying softly, desperate to call out yet finding herself unable to do so...

* * *

Booth was slowly but surely losing his patience. Jared hadn't said anything yet, a sure sign that he was hiding something.

And that, Booth realized, meant that she was still here. He was hiding her...

"Listen Jared. If you know where she is, I wanna know NOW!"

"You really wanna see her, Seeley ? You "CARE" about her, now don't you?" Jared said using air quotes.

"Of course I wanna see her. I care about her a lot Jared, what the hell are you talking about ?"

Booth was starting to get really angry with his brother. Jared grins at him and simply says:"Okay ..."

He gets up and goes to the bathroom, where he unlocks and opens the door.

* * *

Brennan had been thinking about the pros and cons of calling out for Booth. She knew that if he would hear her, he wouldn't stop searching the apartment until he had found her. But that also meant that he would probably have to fight Jared to do so.

_I can't put him in any danger, I really can't. _

_Besides he doesn't want me, and now that I'm looking like this, I can't really blame him._

The decision however was made for her when the bathroom door opened. She sighed in relief, thinking it would be Booth.

And it was.

There was only one problem.

She wasn't staring into Seeleys warm and comfortable gaze but into Jareds brown eyes, radiating with anger.

He grabbed her by her upper arms as she lets out a scream when the pain of the movements shoot up through her body.

Originating in her wrist, shooting up her arm to settle uncomfortably in her waist.

He pushes her out of the bathroom, in to the living.

* * *

"Well, here she is, Seel. Here she is."

He gave her a violent push towards his brother, but as soon as Jared lets go of her, she falls to the floor, curling up in to a ball, lying on her right side to prevent any more damage to her wrist or abdomen.

Booth is shocked when he sees her curl up into a ball, rolling away from him.

_He has been hitting her._

That shocking realization sends chills down his spine.

With his brother still shocked into silence Jared continues.

"So you still think she's worth it ?"

"Mhhh ? You still think she's pretty !"

"Man don't you see she's just worthless ... she's just some bitch that ..."

_**Bitch.**_

That was the word that shocked him out of it.

_In **NO WAY** Bones was a bitch._

He turned to Jared and stopped him from finishing that sentence effectively breaking his nose.

Still fuming with anger, he decides that he can deal with Jared later.

_First, I have to help Bones._

He sat down besides her and went to place a hand on her shoulder.

Before he even touched her, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to his feet. He quickly spun around to see Jared standing behind him. He was holding his bleeding nose with one hand, the other was rested on Seeleys shoulder.

"Let go of me, Jared. Don't make this worse than it already is."

Confident that his brother will back of now, he turns his attention back to Bones. As soon as he hears Jared moving closer to him he stands again.

They both stare at each other. Each standing on another side of Temperance. Slowly they started circling each other.

"Listen to me Jared and listen good cause I'm only saying this once."

Seeley paused for the effect.

"You either let me get her to a hospital and call the FBI to come get you or you can fight me and end up in the hospital yourself. Got it?"

Jared bowed with a big and mocking gesture.

"Sure, Bro. I have just one question. You just got out of a coma. You can't fight me and actually expect to win."

Booth returned his stare and hissed:

"Try me."


	11. Booths victory

"Try me."

Seeleys statement only infuriated Jared more. He knew his brother. Sure, Seeley could fight, but come on!!!

_He doesn't stand a chance. He's tired and his body is still__ weak from laying in a coma._ "There is no way you're winning this, Seel."

Booth only repeated his statement. "Try me."

Jared gestured to the woman lying in between them.

"You know, Seeley, she was just as cocky and arrogant at first. Thinking she could defy me."

"Now, I showed her she was wrong. You're my brother don't make me show you to... I mean see where it got her."

"Maybe you should just leave us alone, bro. She's none of your business anyway."

Seeley was not only loosing his patience but was feeling the burn off a rage so deep inside him that he stopped feeling how tired he really was. He stopped feeling how much his muscles were arguing with him about starting a fight. His focus was on getting his partner out off there and into the hospital as soon as possible.

"This IS my business, Jared. She is one of my best friends...

(He'd realized that she was more than even that before his fall down the stairs, he just couldn't bring himself to declare his undying love for her like this.)

...and I'm taking her to the hospital, whether you like it or not. Deal with it!"

He tried to look as intimidating and focused as he could when he was feeling the opposite.

He felt scared.

Ever since Jared had brought her out here, she hadn't moved or spoken once. It was not like her to be silenced so quickly.

_God, I have to get her to the hospital ASAP. I need to know how much he hurt her, maybe she's just in shock. It would really help to know if she can get up or not._

With his eyes still fixated on his brother he approached her and asked in his warm soft voice, laced with worry and obvious concern:

"Bones, can you stand up for me, please?"

Her reply came quick and soft, in a hushed whisper:

"I... I can't Booth. Just.. go..."

Her statement shocked both men.

Jared was angry because after all she'd been through because of his brother, she was still protecting him.

Seeley was hit with a totally different emotion.

Anxiety was running through his body.

_What has he put her through? The woman I know would NEVER give in without a fight._

Still looking at his brother he said:

"What the hell did you do to her, Jared?"

Although Seeley's tone was very intimidating and furious, it just annoyed Jared.

"Which time, Seel?"

It seemed as if that answer finally unlocked the anger towards Jared. Seeley stepped forward and in a quick movement he pinned Jared to the wall.

"Jared Booth, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say... Oommph!"

Seeley doubled over in pain, when Jareds fist connected with his stomach. The pain was overwhelming and because of it, he let go off Jared.

Grinning at Seeley whose face had become a few shades paler, Jared walked over to Brennan.

He bent over and for the second time he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"No."

Her voice was soft and Seeley couldn't recognize the woman he knew and loved.

"Look at him, Tempe."

She refused at first, but when he squeezed her arms, she softly whimpered and for the first time since the hospital visit she looked at him. He was furious and obviously in a lot of pain. Yet his eyes told her something different. He was... he was scared.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from her. Her beautiful face was covered in bruises, her lip was split, her nose looked like it was broken and the dried blood around it was a silent witness to that.

"Tell him what happened, Tempe. He seems like he's dying to know."

He whispered in her ears, loud enough for Booth to hear:

"He probably thinks this was your own fault too, you know. Look how angry he is at you..."

When he heard those whispered words, he saw his partner cringe.

_That is it!!! I have to put a stop to this and soon! _

He stood up straight, mindful off his stomach and reached for her.

Jared pushed her out of his reach and once again she sank to the floor. Only this time, her eyes closed.

Booths desperation at seeing her eyes fall close finally gave him the last push into an unknown outburst of rage and fury. He stormed at his brother and punched him in the stomach. When Jared doubled over, he brought down his elbow, which made contact with Jareds back, a move that send Jared crashing into the floor. Seeley, who was still being consumed by his rage kept kicking Jared wherever he could hit him.

After a few kicks, he heard a soft whisper.

"Booth, don't..."

He was relieved to hear her voice and turned around, expecting to see her looking back at him. But all he saw, were her eyes rolling back into her head as she lost consciousness again.

"Bones, Bones!!!"

He quickly made his way over to hear and sat down beside her. Afraid to hurt her even more, he decided not to touch her. He realized that the only thing he could do for her was get her the professional help she clearly needed. He grabbed his cell phone and called 911. After that he called the FBI requesting back up for an arrest.


	12. A talk with the Doc

Booth was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the ambulance. To make time pass quicker he had decided to try and find something to make sure Jared couldn't start another fight as soon as he regained consciousness. So he had started pulling open closets and drawers in search of something anything that might help him do that. All of a sudden he heard her voice again.

"What are you doing?"

He quickly returned to her and sat down next to her.

"Hi there, Bones. How are you? Are you..."

She interrupted him.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

He sighed and decided to just answer her question.

"I'm looking for something to tie him to a chair, Bones. I don't think I have the strength to fight him again."

He flashed a charm smile at her.

"The bedroom, Booth..."

Booth looked at her as if she just told him that she was an alien and would have to go back to Mars really soon.

"Bones, what... Bones?!?" She'd slipped back into unconsciousness.

"What was that all about?" Booth muttered to himself.

But he quickly decided to go check the bedroom anyway. Anything to make the time pass faster. When he turned the lights on in the bedroom, he immediately saw the reason why she'd sent him here. There were pieces of rope tied around the bedpost.

"Why would there be pieces of rope tied around a bedpost?"

He quickly untied them and returned to the living room, where he used the pieces of rope to tie Jared to a chair. At that moment he could hear the ambulance.

_Finally!_ he thought to himself, while he checked the ropes that where holding Jared in place.

Brennan stirred.

The noise of the EMT's had made her regain consciousness. As soon as she heard them she tried to sit up, which only resulted in a hiss of pain. The moment Booth heard it he made his way back to his partner.

"Whoah! Bones, easy! What do you think you're doing?" His voice was caring and warm, as he slowly tried to lower her back to the floor.

"I... I don't want to. I don't want to go to the hospital..."

Seeing as how Booth had been expecting this he quickly reassured her.

"Unless you have life threatening injuries I promise you I'll make sure you don't have to stay overnight."

She looked up into his eyes and whispered:

"Promise?"

He nodded and answered:

"Promised."

_I'm not letting you out of my sight any time soon, Bones. I need to know that you're safe. The only way I can do that is by keeping you close._

He stepped back when the EMT's came in to let them do their work. While they were still preparing her for transport, the back up arrived. A few minutes after that Jared was on his way to FBI headquarters where he would be interrogated by Deputy Director Cullen himself.

* * *

It had been 4O minutes since she'd arrived in the hospital and Booth still didn't know anything more about her injuries.

Booth was pacing in the waiting room. He was extremely worried about her.

He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm his thoughts.

He sighed loudly and closed his eyes in another attempt to calm down.

"Agent Booth?"

He turned quickly and stared at the doctor.

"Yes, I'm Agent Booth. How is Bones?"

When he saw the doctors confused expression he quickly added, . How is doctor Brennan?

"Maybe it would be best if we discussed this in my office."

"Sure ..." He got up and followed the doctor into his office, where he sat down.

* * *

Booth sat down and all of a sudden he couldn't take it anymore.

"How bad was it?"

"Don't lie to me, he was hitting her, wasn't he?"

The doctor took a deep breath and said:

"Doctor Brennan has a broken nose, a broken wrist, 3 broken ribs and she has bruises all over body. There was glass embedded in her right had and she had a split lip."

He paused.

"So yes, Agent Booth. Whoever HE is, he was beating her."

Although he already knew that it still came as a shock. He forced himself to calm down again and stay focused on the facts.

"What wounds did she sustain as a result of defending herself?"

The doctor looked at Booth and took a moment.

After they passed a few moments in silence he said:

"There was no evidence that she defended herself. There are no defensive wounds, Agent Booth."

Those words sent chills up and down his body.

"No, that... that can't be. Doctor, are you sure there aren't any? I mean, she knows 3 different martial arts. There is just no way that she didn't defend herself..."

The doctor shook his head and replied. "I'm sorry, Agent Booth. But I am sure. I don't know why, but for some reason she didn't fight back."

Booth didn't respond.

The doctor realised that it was a lot to take in and said:

"Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Booth nodded his head although he hadn't heard a word that the doctor had just spoken. There was only one thought running around in his head:

_She didn't fight back. Why the hell not?_

A few minutes later the doctor entered his office again.

Booth looked up and asked him:

"Can I take her home?"

The doctor sat down and said:

"You will have to wait until tomorrow morning, we would like to keep her overnight for observation. When..."

The doctor couldn't finish as Booth interrupted him.

"NO. She won't stay here for observation. I promised her she could go home. I'm taking her home."

The doctor replied:

"Now Agent Booth, I have good reason for wanting to keep her here for observation. Her bruises and her broken wrist and broken nose don't need to be observed. But if her ribs cause her to much pain, we need to be able to..."

Once again Booth interrupted the doctor.

"I know how you have to tend to broken ribs doctor, from a personal experience. And besides, she probably knows more about tending broken bones than we do together."

His strong voice faltered.

"Just let me take her home. I promised. I need to make sure she feels safe. I need to make sure that she is safe."

The last sentence was a silent whisper.

Touched by the emotion in Booths voice the doctor answered him.

"Okay, I'll discharge her, but the moment she is in to much pain, you will bring her back to the hospital!"

Booth nodded.

"Okay, let's see. She is currently still asleep, that gives us a bit of time to go over the medication that she is on and to discuss the care that you're required to give her."

For the next hour, Booth was quickly introduced to the world of medicine so that he could take proper care of his Bones.

After the hour of technical mumbo jumbo was finally over, the doctor spoke up again.

"There is one last thing that we have to discuss. If someone was in fact abusing her, than I strongly recommend that you take her to a counselor. Here at the hospital..."

"No, she won't go."

"Agent Booth! This is not a request, you have no choice in the matter whatsoever!!!"

Booth smiled a tired and sad smile.

"Trust me doc."

"If it were up to me we'd be talking to a counselor ASAP. But I know her. She won't go. She hates psychology and doesn't sees it's benefits."

The doctor remained silent for a few moments but he stated firmly.

"I don't care how you do it, Agent Booth, but you have to make sure she talks about this."

A soft knock on the door broke the following silence.

"Come in!" The doctor called.

A nurse opened the door.

"Dr. Brennan woke up a few minutes ago."


	13. First step towards recovery

The ride on the way home was uncomfortable, awkward and silent.

She was staring at the window, clutching her ribs, while he was driving. He couldn't keep his eyes of off her. He was so worried. He wanted to demand an explanation out of her. Give her slight pushes to tell him about what was going on with her but he knew he couldn't. Pushing her, would just push her behind her walls.

_And once she's there, there is no telling how long it will take before she decides to stop hiding behind them._

So instead of just asking her what was wrong, he stayed silent and kept looking at her.

* * *

Brennan had noticed his weird behavior.

_Why isn't he trying to get me to talk to him? _

_Well you know that answer. _

_He doesn't want you. _

_He just feels obliged to take you home because he's your partner._

_He doesn't really want to take care of you. _

_He's just to much of an alpha male to see you suffer. _

_But that still doesn't mean that he is doing this because he cares. _

_He's just doing this because he feels he has to._

She sighed and struggled to contain her tears.

Something that was gettin harder to do every day.

For the last few months she would cry every night before she went to sleep, right after he would have tied her to the bed and...

She sighed again.

In the morning she would cry again when she would wake up and realize that it wasn't just a bad dream.

But now, now she was crying over her own stupidity.

_I want him to want to take care of me. But I know he doesn't._

The tears started rolling down her cheeks. Since her left wrist was in a cast and her right hand was wrapped tightly in a bandage, she couldn't even wipe her tears away. A fact that made her cry even harder.

"Why are you crying, Bones?"

His eyes remained on the road, but his soft voice told her that he hadn't missed her tears.

She didn't turn to look at him, she didn't answer him, she didn't wipe her tears away.

She just sat there.

With a lost look in her eyes. A look that was so empty that Booth realized that he couldn't pressure her into answering him, because she simply didn't know herself.

When they arrived at Booths place, she quickly opened the door and got out of the car. Because of the speed of the movements, the pain through her ribs brought her to her knees.

_Oh god, what is he going to think of me now? I can't even get out of his car without falling apart._

The tears kept rolling over her cheecks.

As soon as Booth saw her fall to the floor, he hurried his way around the SUV to her. She was sitting on her knees on the curb, her arms wrapped thight around herself. To keep the pain sufferable. He used to do it when he was healing from his broken ribs as well.

Without saying a word he gently picked her up and carried her to his apartment.

To his surprise she didn't protest. By the time he reached his door, she was asleep.

He entered his apartment and walked to his bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and quietly opened a closet to grab an extra blanket. He tucked her in, gave her a quick peck on her forehead and whispered:

"Rest, Bones. 'Cause God knows you need it."

With that he left her in the bedroom and went back to his SUV to grab the medication.

* * *

Booth was moving around in his apartment. He was desperately trying to stay busy. The only thing he really wanted to do was crawl in bed with her and hold her while she cried.

But he knew that wouldn't happen. She wouldn't just break down in his arms because he wanted her to.

He wanted her to tell him what happened. To confied in him.

But she was acting weird.

_She hasn't talked to me yet. _

_Other than those few words while we were waiting for EMT's to arrive and that weird statement that I had to go. _

_What was that about anyway?_

_Why would she even think I would leave her when she was obviously in a lot of pain?_

_When she was in danger?_

He still couldn't believe it.

_Jared, my own brother, hurt the woman I love, while I was in a coma._

He sighed and poured himself a glass of water.

"NOOO! BOOTH!!!"

When he heard her desperate cries, the glass slipped through his fingers.

He raced to his bedroom and quickly entered.

* * *

The sheets were a mess. Because of all the tossing and turning, the sheets were almost on the floor instead of on his bed.

In the middle lay Temperance Brennan, curled up in a ball, clutching her ribs and crying her eyes out.

He was surprised by her soft voice as he approached her.

"No, Booth, don't come any closer."

"Just... take me to my place, okay?"

"I know that I'm just an inconvenience and that you don't want to take care of me. And... her voice hitched, ... I know that you're only doing this because you feel you have to."

"Just... please, Booth."

"Just let me go..."

He was shocked by her words.

_Does she really think that? _

_Does she really thinks she's an inconvenience?_

_That I don't want to take care of her???_

He approached her again.

"Just let me go..."

He sat down next to her and as he gently put her hair behind her ears.

He looked into those beautiful blue eyes that he loved so much and whispered:

"Bones, just don't push me away okay ? I know Jared did bad things to you, but I'm not him ... It's me, Seeley ... and I care about you now just as much as I've always cared !"

She shook her head and mumbled again.

"Just let me go..."

He whispered:

"I'm not letting you go, Temperance! I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. Do you believe me?"

Once again she shook her head and she closed her eyes in an attempt to shut him out.

He gently cupped her face in his hands and said:

"Bones, look at me."

She shook her head again and he repeated himself.

"Bones. LOOK. AT. ME."

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I care about you and I'm not leaving, because there is not a place on earth where I'd rather be than here with you. Do you understand?"

He kept looking at her until she finally nodded.

"Good, go back to sleep, Bones. You need to rest."

She nodded again and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she was once again fast asleep.

He felt a wave of relief washed over him.

The first steps to recovery had been difficult, but they had been made.


	14. One step at a time

Booth was pacing in the living room.

"Damn it! What did he do with you, Bones?"

He just didn't understand.

"What could he have possibly done to her that she wouldn't even defend herself? The Temperance Brennan that I know would've NEVER, EVER allowed anyone to touch her without permission, let alone beat her..."

Booth sighed as he made his way into the kitchen. He sighed again when he saw the puddle of water and the pieces of glass, the remnants of his previous beverage. He shook his head and started to collect all the things he would need to clean up the mess. He turned around to walk to the broom closet. He paused as he passed the room where she was sleeping. He listened to the sounds that were coming from the room. It was quiet.

_Good, she's still asleep._

He continued on his way to get a broom so he could clean up the mess in the kitchen. Ten minutes later, the mess was history. When he walked back to the closet, he paused again at her door to listen to the peaceful sound of her breathing. But he was in for a nasty surprise. She wasn't sleeping anymore. She was crying. Booth didn't know what to do. He wanted to go in there and fix it. Fix the problem whatever it was. But he was scared.

_What if she had a nightmare and doesn't want to see me?_

Booth's problem was solved when he heard the wood of his bed squeek under her shifting weight.

_There is no way that she is going to get out of bed!_

So he opened the door and entered the room.

Brennan was sitting on the bed instead of lying in it. With her arms wrapped around herself and her head in between her knees.

"Bones?" His voice was a gentle whisper.

She didn't react. Slowly he approached the bed. He sat down next to her, making sure that he didn't scare her. He tried again.

"Bones?"

She turned around and launched herself into his arms. The long awaited breakdown finally came. The moment he closed his arms around her, her grip on him tightened and she started to cry. "Let it all out, baby... Let it all out..." He started to whisper soothing words into her ears.

Normally she wouldn't have liked it to be called baby. But the way Booth said it... It didn't make her feel like a child. It made her feel cherished... and... loved.

The thought alone caused a whole new wave of tears to crash over her.

When she had finally calmed down a bit, he quietly asked: "Nightmare?"

At the mention of the nightmare, she clutched his shirt in her hands.

He stroked her hair, as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Do you want to tell me what you dreamt about?" The silence that followed that question didn't last long. Her voice pierced through the silence.

"You didn't come for me... And Jared... He..."

She looked up at Booth.

"I can't... I'm sorry Booth... I just can't... Not now, okay?... I'm really tired."

He lowered her back into the pillows, squeezed her hand and said:

"If you need anything, let me know..." He walked to the doorframe, he paused, turned around and whispered:

"Good night, baby."


	15. A talk with Jared

Booth was pacing. The calm he had felt when he had wished her a good night was completely gone.

"Damn it! How could Jared do that?" He slumped down in the couch and rested his head in his hands. Tears started to form in his eyes as he softly whispered: "I don't even know what THAT is..." He couldn't help but feel as if there was still something that she wasn't telling him. That there was something that he did to her to break her spirits. And it wasn't just the beatings... _Although they certainly would be enough to break anyones spirits._ He clenched his fists as he remembered her injuries.

But what scared him even more was the fact that the doctor hadn't found any defensive wounds, which only added to the theory that somehow, someway his brother had managed to break the most beautiful strong woman he knew. "What the hell did he do to you, Tempe? Why didn't you fight back?" No longer able to stand the pain, rage and desperation, he got up, took off his shirt and started doing push ups and any other exercise he could think of that wouldn't inquire him leaving her apartment.

After about four hours of what turned out to be an exhausting workout, he came to a conclusion.

_I'm going to ask Cullen to have a little time alone with him. He can always stop me from interrogating him, but he can't stop me from seeing him. After all_ he thought with a scowl on his face, _family is allowed to visit..._

When he lied down on the couch, he fell asleep almost instantly. He dreamed about every possible way his meeting with Cullen would turn out to be.

Cullen agreeing to letting him interrogating his brother.

Cullen disapproving him interrogating his brother.

Interrogating his brother who was begging for forgiveness.

His brother taunting him about the fact that he couldn't protect her.

His brother telling him how he had enjoyed hurting her, because he knew it was hurting HIM.

Punching his brother.

Fighting with his brother.

...

* * *

Booth felt some of the tension leaving his body when he walked away from Cullen's office. Cullen had told him to "interrogate" him in Interrogation room 6. He knew why Cullen had suggested that particular room. There weren't any security cameras installed yet and the only way to know what was going on in the room was if you were watching through the window. Booth's lips curled into a grin when he thought about the fact that Cullen had given him the key to that room to insure the fact that he would have no spectators to the "interrogation." However, Cullen had made it abundantly clear that he expected Jared to be in one piece and that he would not be able to find any marks on him. Booth knew what that meant. He could roughen it up.

If need be, he hoped it wasn't, but knew it would, he could smack him around a bit.

As he approached the interrogation room, he locked the door of the room behind the window and walked into the interrogation room. He walked towards the chair and turned it around and sat down on it. He draped his arms casually on the back of the chair, to make sure that Jared wouldn't be able to see that his hands were shaking.

Booth just stared at him. He knew that there was only one way to make Jared confess what he had done to her. To his Bones. He had to make him nervous first, break his strong mask that he would wear when things were going downhill for him. When he didn't want the truth to be known. When he didn't want to talk to Seeley, knowing that if anyone could read him, it was his brother. Booth just sat there, staring at Jared, desperately trying to control the need to kick his brother's ass for hurting HIS Bones.

All of a sudden Jared started to laugh.

Loudly.

When Booth looked at him with a shocked expression, Jared calmed himself down and said with a huge grin on his face:

"She didn't tell you, did she? Never mind, don't answer that... I know she didn't. If you knew, we would've been fighting already."

Jared started laughing again.

This made Booth snap. He slammed both of his hands down on the table and leaned into his brother, never breaking eye contact.

"YOU abused her!"

Booth got up and started to walk around the table.

"You beat her up!"

He stopped when he was standing behind his brother.

"You injured her hand."

He put his hands on Jared's shoulders.

"You broke her nose."

He tightened the grip he had on his shoulders.

"You broke her wrist."

Jared shuffled uncomfortable in the chair as Booth's grip tightened once again.

Booth leaned towards Jared and hissed in his ear:

"You broke her ribs. And you're laughing?!?!?"

After squeezing Jared's shoulders once more, careful so he wouldn't leave bruises, he dropped a pen and a pad of paper in front of his brother.

"I'm not leaving until you state that you did these things to her."

Booth sat back down.

Jared looked at the piece of paper and started writing.

Booth felt the anger rise as he watched his brother write his confession down. _Why the hell is he still smiling? What is he hiding???_

When Jared was done writing, he threw the paper and the pen back at his brother. "There you go, Seel. I sure am glad that is all she is accusing me off."

Booth could feel the hairs on his neck raise. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Booth said in a low, calm, dangerous voice.

Jared KNEW that voice. Usually when he heard THAT voice, he would back off. But not this time. _'She clearly hasn't told him yet. Who knows, maybe she never will... after all she is a proud woman. Oh well, she was..._That thought made his grin even wider. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice Seeley getting up and approaching him. All of a sudden Seeley pushed Jared's chair trapping Jared in his chair. Jared was trapped, he couldn't even move his arms. He couldn't get up. It didn't really hurt and there wouldn't be any bruises, but it was enough to hold Jared in his seat.

Seeley spoke up. "You are going to tell me right now what you did to her and why."

Jared tried to turn his head.

Booth lifted his left hand and smacked his brother on the back of his head.

"Eyes front." Jared knew Seeley meant business.

So he stared at Seeley's reflection in the mirror/window.

"Come on Seel!!! Give your brother SOME credit? Do you really think I'm going to accuse myself? If you want to know you're going to have to ask her... And I'm pretty sure she won't tell... and neither will I..."

The smugness in his brothers voice made Booth see red. Before he knew what he was doing, he smacked his brother on his head again.

"What are you're co workers going to say about that, Seel? You know you can't do that..."

Booth lifted his hand again and used it to smack the other side of his brothers head. He leaned in closer and hissed: "Nobody is in there Jared. You see, I'm an FBI Agent, people trust me..."

Jared grinned and said:

"**_SHE_** doesn't... If **_SHE_** did, **_SHE_** would've told you by now..."

Those words snapped the last restraints inside of him. He turned his brother's chair so they were face to face.

Jared was unconscious seconds after Seeley's right came in contact with Jared's jaw...

* * *

I know, I know.... Not the big fight everyone has been expecting... but Booth doesn't know EVERYTHING what happened to her... not yet...

Okay, I need your help...

Yes YOUR help...

Do you think that Jared should be able to get out on bail or not?

Don't mind whether it would be possible or not... just DO YOU THINK that he should get out or not?

Now off course, if he is out, Booth wouldn't have to hold back in a fight...

Okay, sweeties, just review and let me know what you think should happen between the brothers, cause I'm doubting...

Let me know!!!

Thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up really soon...


	16. A talk with Brennan

**THANK YOU!!!**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**THANK YOU for sticking with me and this fic!!!**

**I know it's been REALLY long since I last updated this... But I didn't really know how I needed to go on...**

**And then, like a godsend, there she was: Karaokejunkie (go read her stuff when you're done here! She's really good!!! (I know I'm shameless... but where is the shame in stating facts?)).**

**She read this fic and gave me new ideas... before I knew it we were writing... **

**This was the result...**

**So a BIG THANK YOU to Karaokejunkie, the co writer, and all of you, sweeties... the people who read this...**

**THANKS AND ENJOY!**

Booth slammed the door as he walked into the apartment.

Brennan jumped back from her place on the couch, startled by the noise.

'Damn it! What the hell did he do to her??? It has to be REALLY bad, cause otherwise, one or even BOTH of them, would've told me by now...' Booth was upset and distracted as he put his keys on the table and kicked of his shoes. Not noticing the fact that he had startled his partner.

Brennan looked warily over at Booth as he kicked off his shoes, relaxing slightly that it was Seeley Booth, her Booth, that had slammed the door and not Jared. However as she began to take in his state, how angry he was, the tension and fear was brought back instantly as her body stiffened. She didn't take her eyes off him though, fearing what may happen if she did, until he looked at her. When their eyes met she dropped hers instantly to her lap.

Booth could feel his anger lessen a little as he saw how quickly she broke eye contact with him. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down while he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

She flinched away from him when he sat down next to her.

Booth noticed her flinching away from him slightly.

"Bones... I think it's time to talk about what happened to you."

Booth waited to continue, hoping she would give him some kind of signal. She didn't.

She felt her eyes filling with tears. She blinked them back and tried desperately to maintain control of her breathing. He had to think she was fine. He had to or he would never let it go. 'Please Booth, just don't. You can't ever know what happened…'

He saw her struggling to keep her emotions in check. It confirmed his fear. 'There is something you are not telling me.'"Bones... I talked to Jared. He said that he was glad that he was only charged for abuse. He said that there was something I didn't know... That there is something you haven't told me, because you don't trust me... Is he right? Do you have something to tell me?" Booth hoped that he would be able to convince her to open up. 'I've always been able to in the past, I'll be able to do it again.'

'Oh poor Booth, poor sweet Booth, I can't tell you that, I can never tell you that, even if it means I have to hurt you by making you think I don't trust you, you can never know.' She took in a deep breath and winced from the pain in her ribs. "Booth, please. You know I trust you. Please know I trust you." Her voice was soft but she couldn't make herself look him in the eyes, she was afraid of what he might see.

Booth was shocked by the pleading tone in her voice. It only made him more determined. "You need to tell me. You need to trust that whatever it is you have to tell me, I'll handle it."

She glanced briefly in his direction, not looking at his face, but still turning herself more to him. "I'm fine Booth, I just need to heal. He's gone. You're back. I'm fine. I don't have anything else to say about it. Please." The voice she heard sounded so weak to her own ears and she began cursing herself for speaking at all. The last thing she wanted was for him to know how weak she had been, how unable to stop this. She should have been able to stop it. Should have been stronger.

When he saw her turn, he felt his heart being lifted. Her words however crushed all the hope the little movement had installed in him. Unable to see her hurting, confused and on the verge of tears, he cupped her face in his warm soft hands and tilted her head to make eye contact with her. "You can't heal until you tell me. I... I can't heal until I know. Tell me Temperance."

She jerked her head away from him, severing eye contact, looking back into her lap, too ashamed of herself to look at him. "Booth, some things just shouldn't be said." Her tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Booth. I don't want to hurt you. I really hope you know that.'

"Temperance." His voice changed. He didn't notice, but Brennan did.

'It's the voice he uses while we're in an interrogation room.'

He tilted her head back and held it there.

"Booth...I..." Her voice sounded panicked and she tried to pull away, "Don't touch me." She cried out. "Please...please just leave it alone Booth." Her breath was quickening so that it was hard for her to breath at all and tears were rolling fiercely down her cheeks. "Just don't ask...not now." Then she thought to herself 'Not ever.'

Booth was shocked by her words, but knowing she would hide behind her walls the moment his skin left hers, he didn't let go of her. "Temperance... I'm trying to help. Just tell..." But he was interrupted by her.

"Stop touching me.....please....you don't understa...just stop!" She sobbed at him, trying hard to keep her voice strong and failing miserably. She just wanted to get away from him now. She wanted to be alone, as far as she could get. So she kept pulling away from him. She struggled to get away with such force that a pain shot up her ribs and a yelp escaped her lips. She was then forced to still.

"Jeez, Bones! Are you okay?" He let go of her chin and stretched out his hands, he laid them over her shirt and the bandage that was hidden underneath.

She swatted his hand away with a slight wince, "I'm fine." This time her voice was firm, almost angry, "Now stop touching me." Her breathing was slowing back to normal as the psyical pain had dulled the emotion pain for the moment.

All of a sudden Booth couldn't take it anymore. 'Why the hell is she so mad at me? I'm not doing anything wrong here... It's not because Jared hit her, that I will too!'

"So that's it? Because Jared hurt you and because I'm his brother, you just automatically assume that I'll hurt you too? Damn it Bones! I wasn't the one who beat you up! Jared did..." He sat back down and looked her in her eyes. When she looked away, he sharply said his nickname for her. "Bones." He knew that his voice sounded a little too sharp, but at this point he didn't care. "I don't get it. Why did you let him hurt you the way he did? Why are you still protecting him? And don't say you aren't cause you are... Why are you keeping a secret from me, about him?" He sighed and continued. "I just don't get it. I don't even get why the hell you got together with him in the first place..." He sharply inhaled a breath. "Is it because you have feelings for him?"

Her heart broke at the anger in his voice, anger directed at her, not at Jared. He was now angry at her and she couldn't think of a way to rid him of his anger. She thought for a moment and decided maybe by answering the easier questions he had asked his anger would subside. "No, I don't think that you will hurt me." As she thought that was the most important. "And no, I don't have any pleasant

feelings for him." She felt so desperate to get him to calm down she actually looked him in the eyes for a moment, pleading for him to stop, to calm down, but fear also shown in her eyes. Fear that he would leave, that he would find out it was all her fault, that she was weak, and no longer worthy of being his partner.

Booth was about to ask her again why the hell she had ended up with him, if she didn't have any feelings for him, but he was

interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Groaning when he saw he had a bad reception he said: "I'll be right back."

He got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Booth."

His voice still had some anger in it. But this time the anger came from being interrupted.

"Cherie, I need you to come over here. It's Jared, he..."

Caroline never got time to explain, because as soon as he heard his brothers voice, his anger grew. He ended the conversation, stormed out of the kitchen, muttered something that sounded like: "I'll be right back, don't leave the apartment." and stormed out of the apartment, leaving her behind.

Her eyes grew wide with panic as he ran out the door, slamming it behind him. She felt the tears prickling at her eyes as she rose from the couch. She was exhausted, so she went to lay down. 'Maybe if I'm asleep when Booth gets back I won't have to talk about this for awhile.' She made her way to her bed and collapsed down onto it, not even bothering to get under the covers. Moments after her head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

**Let us know what you thought!**

**The next update will be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Junesse**

* * *


	17. Out on bail, cherie out on bail

**Just like I promised!**

**The next chapter!**

**THANK YOU KARAOKEJUNKIE!!!**

**AND YOU TOO!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Jared chuckled as he saw Booth leave. 'You did always trust easily, bro... But really? Not locking the door? That's just asking for it.' Once Jared was sure that Booth was out of sight, he walked ove to the door of the apartment and entered.

* * *

By the time Booth found Caroline, he was out of breath.

"Caroline... Jared..." He panted.

Caroline looked up at him and he saw the defeat in her eyes. "Out on parole, cherie... Out on parole..."

That sentence made Booth's heart skip a beat as he felt his stomach drop. 'There's only one place he could be... Bones...'

Booth turned around and left again. After a few steps he broke out into a full run. He arrived at his car, opened the door got in and drove off. Muttering his silent pleas to God and anyone else who was listening.

"Let me get there on time... Let me get there on time..."

* * *

Jared spotted the handcuffs and smiled. As he picked them up a plan was already forming in his mind. He opened the door to the bedroom and saw Brennan lying asleep on the big comfortable bed. He grinned with an evil glint in his eyes. 'Yes, you're going to pay for abandoning me just so you could go running back to HIM.'

He looked around for something to use as a blindfold. The moment he located one of his brothers ties, he picked it up and walked over to the bed. He sat down as quietly as possible and slowly lifted her head of the pillow so he could put the blindfold on. As soon as he was done, he put her head back down and lifted her hands.

He cuffed her hands together and secured her to the bed. After he had her in that familiar position, he sat back. Waiting for her to wake up.

Brennan awoke suddenly, her eyes fought to open but all she could see was darkness. 'I can't see.' As she tried to pull her hands down, she let out a pained cry as her broken wrist caught on something. 'My hands....I can't...oh my god.....handcuffs…' she began to hyperventilate forgetting the pain in her wrist. 'Handcuffs...Booth has handcuffs.....oh god....oh god...no.'

Tears stung her eyes as she continued to hyperventilate. 'Why?' That thought went through her head over and over again. All she could think was why?

Jared was filled with a sick pleasure at seeing her writhing and fighting against the handcuffs. 'Look at that! She's been with him for just a few days and already she is doing everything I taught her not to do. She knows she can't move. I'll have to teach her a lesson.'

He put his hands on either side of her ribcage and applied pressure. He looked at her with a satisfied smile on his face as she cried out in pain and stopped moving immediately.

The pressure on her ribcage made the pain so intense she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Her blood ran cold as she was finally able to pull in a breath again. She remained still. "Please… Let go…" She stammered out fighting for her next breath.

* * *

Booth was relieved and anxious as he finally saw his apartment building. "Please, don't let him be here... Please let her be safe..." Booth got out of the car, slammed the door and ran up the stairs. The sight of the door being open shocked him so much that he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

Glad that she'd stopped moving and was pleading, he pushed down a little before letting go again. The scream that the movement tore from her, echoed throughout the apartment.

And beyond.

Hearing her scream out in pain was enough for Booth to finally jump into action. Booth saw the scene before him and as shocking as it was, he just reacted. Before Jared had time to turn towards him, Booth ran up and swung at him. His right fist colliding with Jared's chin as he was turning, sending Jared flying off of the bed. Booth approached him to continue the thrashing of his brother. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled when they were mere feet apart.

"What does it look like, Seel?"

"I'll kill you!!" He growled.

Realizing he had gone too far, he put out his hands in front of him. "If you want to know what really, happened you won't."

Booth halted his assault.

Jared closed his eyes knowing that he just gave the best leverage he had over Temperance Brennan, away. He looked at her from the corner of her eyes to see her shivering form. He desperately tried to keep the grin of his face, hoping his brother wouldn't notice...

"No, don't!" She cried out, realizing what was going on even though she couldn't see.

Both men turned their heads and looked at her.

"What?" Booth yelped, "What do you mean no, don't? You really don't trust me?" Then he looked back at Jared, concealing the hurt in his eyes with the fury he felt towards his brother, giving him a look that said: 'If you didn't start talking NOW nothing will save you.'

"Booth....please...." Her plea went unheard as his focus was now only on his brother.

The glare Jared got from his brother told him in no uncertain way that he better started talking. All of a sudden the idea of him telling Seeley what he did to her gave him a boost of confidence.

'I know Seeley... NO WAY he won't blame himself for this. And she does already anyway... I just have to take that and use it to my advantage.' He looked his brother square in the eyes and said: "You want to talk? Sure I'll talk! What do you want to know, Seel?"

"Why did you do it? What did you do, besides beat the crap out of her? What exactly is it that no one wants me to know about?" He growled out the questions so fast and harshly he never heard Brennan's pleas in the background, begging him not to ask, begging Jared not to tell. He took a step closer to Jared, his fist ready to swing if he didn't start talking.

Confident that his next words would bring Seeley down to his knees, he bluntly took a step forward and whispered loud enough for both of them to hear:

"I fucked her, Seeley. Night after night."

He jabbed his finger in Booth's chest.

"While you were in the hospital in a coma, I fucked her... Whether she wanted to or not..."

The fury Booth felt was undeniable. He fought to steady himself but could feel the anger within him climbing as he heard the last sentence his brother said repeat in his head over and over.

_**'Whether she wanted to or not'**_

He couldn't stop himself any longer, he swung out and hit Jared.

The punch landed in his gut, then he swung again, and again. He wasn't sure how many times he hit him and he didn't stop hitting him until Jared finally fell to the floor. When he looked down at his brother, lying in a heap on the floor he finally thought it was safe to look away from him. To look at her... To make sure she was okay...

When he saw her, trembling, blindfolded, handcuffed to the bed, his blind fury melted away enough to make him stop. No longer wishing to waste his time with the heap on the floor.

He wanted to go to her, set her free, hold her and tell her it would be alright.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading!

Let me know what you think!

Junesse


	18. Trying to reconnect

**Just like I promised!**

**The next chapter!**

**THANK YOU KARAOKEJUNKIE!!!**

**AND YOU TOO CRAZYCAMERA!**

**Thanks for pointing out my mistake!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Where are the keys??" Booth shouted down at his brother, hearing no reply his anger came flooding back to him and he kicked Jared's still form on the floor. He then reached down and felt around Jared's pockets removing the key to the handcuffs from his possession. Before taking care of Brennan he decided to call the police, he knew once he released her there would be no getting away to call them and he wanted to be there for her. As he shut his cell phone he made his way over to the bed, whispering softly as he removed the tie that served as her blindfold. "Temperance....it's okay...I'm just going to unlock the cuffs...it's going to be okay..." He reached above her to gently unlock the handcuffs, taking extra care with her broken wrist so as not to hurt her.

**She pulled back the moment he touched her wrists. "No... please make it stop... not again... not... again..." She was writhing on the bed, trying to get away from him, not realizing it was Seeley, because her eyes were tightly shut. **

"Temperance...Bones...Baby please look at me...It's Booth.....It's Seeley....I'm not going to hurt you I promise." He tried desperately to reassure her.

**She didn't take notice of his words, just the sounds she was hearing. "Go... away... Leave... Please leave..." When she could still hear his breath in the silence, that enveloped her, she started to shake. Her voice held all the emotion she had forced herself to compartmentalize from. "Please... I can't... not... again..." Her voice hitched as she pleaded to be left alone.**

Booth's heart broke in two at her words, tears forming in his eyes as he watched her fight against him. He reached down to gently caress her face, hoping that his gentle touch would convince her to open her eyes. "Bones...I need you to open your eyes....I NEED you to look at me...please... Temperance…" His voice trailed off repeating his words, alternating Temperance for Bones each time he repeated them. Hoping, no wishing, that she would realize he would never harm her.

**The soft feather light touches she felt on her cheeks, were so gentle and loving that she opened her eyes and looked up into the teary, concerned eyes of her partner. "God, Booth... no..." Ashamed that he now knew how weak she was, that she couldn't do anything without him, that she couldn't even protect herself without him, made her turn away from him, tears in her eyes.**

"Bones...Please...don't turn away from me." He then reached up and was able to unlock the cuffs without her fighting him. Once they were released he gently placed his hand on her chin and turned her head to face him so that he could look her in the eye, "It's going to be okay now, I promise."

**As soon as she felt Booth turn her so she was facing him, she squeezed her eyes shut. Determined not to look at the expression in them. She knew that he would try to get her to talk to him and she couldn't. She didn't have the energy for it... She shook her head to try and get out of Booth's loving and gentle hold on her.**

He didn't know what to do, she was so withdrawn from him. Sure she'd fought him before when it came to her emotions but she'd never withdrawn so much she wouldn't look at him. He decided that drastic measures were in order and he gently pulled her over close to him and held her, whispering in her ear. "It's not your fault Bones, nothing is your fault. I should've been here, I should have..." He was cut off by the sob that escaped his lips, so he silently held her for a moment, composing himself.

**When she heard him sob, she was surprised. 'Why is he sobbing?' A relentless cold fear gripped her. 'I'm so disgusting that he... he can't even talk about it... Why is he still holding me if he is disgusted by this?' She turned in his arms and firmly pushed against his chest with her uninjured arm. **

He held her firmly against him when he felt her try to push away, "Temperance.....please.....Don't fight me, I promise, I'll never hurt you....you mean far too much....." He gazed down at her, willing her to understand. 'If she would just open her damn eyes and look at me.' "Look at me baby....please......I need to see your eyes...."

**Unable to take all the emotion in his voice, she looked up at him. "Booth... I know you're" She took a deep breath and dropped her gaze. "you're disgusted with me... So don't okay? Don't say I mean so much for you... Don't lie... I can't take that as well..." She locked gazes with him. She was unable to figure out the look in his eyes and softly whispered the next statement in a tense voice. **

**"I understand... Just let go of me... I know you don't need me and that you don't really want me here... That I'm just..." Her voice hitched, she dropped her gaze and said: "Just an obligation, someone you feel you HAVE to protect… I don't want to be that, so go, Booth... Just go…"**

"Temperance" Booth chocked out overcome with the emotions he was feeling. He was devastated she could think that way of him. "No Bones, you are so...so...wrong on that one." He stared deep into her eyes trying to convey how much he truly meant what he was saying. "You mean so much to me, I want you here. I always will." He paused to take a breath. "And I need you more than you will ever know." He wondered briefly if he was crossing the line by saying these things, but he didn't care, she needed to know he would never leave her, she meant too much to him to let her think that. "And I'm in NO WAY disgusted by you, if I'm disgusted by anyone it's him." He motioned towards Jared, his eyes never leaving hers. "I, Seeley Booth, will NEVER leave you, Temperance Brennan. I care too much about you to ever be able to." Her gave her a soft half smile to enforce his words further.

**She took the words in and acting purely on instinct, she launched herself into his arms, letting out a yelp of pain as her bruised ribs caused her agony. But it was more than just bruised ribs. It was the shame and fear of being left alone by Booth that had been lifting from her soul. She started to sob and gripped Booth closer. **

"Bones, you okay?" He looked at her concerned by the way she had cried out but, Booth also held her close as gently as he could, his hand tracing gentle circle on her back and he gently rocked her back and forth in his arms trying to comfort her.

**"No..." But she didn't make it any further than that, because loud knocking made her clutch even tighter on Booth's shirt. "Don't let them get me, Booth..." She looked up at him. "Please don't let them..." **

Booth looked at her, his eyes soft and showing understanding as he gently released her. "Temperance, it's just the medics, it's ok. I'll get them to get _him._" he pointed his thumb towards Jared in disgust. "Then I'll take you to the hospital myself." Seeing the fear in her eyes at his statement he added. "Just for a checkup, I promise you won't have to stay. I won't let them keep you there." He offered her another soft smile as he picked up and dragged his brother out towards the living room.

'No way I'm leaving him in there alone with her, conscious or not.'

Then he answered the door and pointed the medics towards his brother's unconscious form lying on the floor.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading!

Let me know what you think!

Junesse


End file.
